


to my surprise my love's demise was his own greed and lullaby

by GlitterPoisonedMyBlood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Guilty Pleasures, Not Fluff, Shame, skyeward shippers may not like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterPoisonedMyBlood/pseuds/GlitterPoisonedMyBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's so ashamed because she wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to my surprise my love's demise was his own greed and lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% not a happy story. You have been warned.

When they fuck she cries after.  
She cries for Coulson, FitzSimmons and May.  
She cries for everyone except herself.  
Because she’s been on this pillow-top mattress for six months and hasn’t heard a word from the outside world.  
Everyone might be dead.  
Everyone is probably dead.  
She walked on the plane willingly, because she made a snap decision. They would come get her. She would be safe. She would get away. It was only temporary. They were only temporary.  
But he locked her up because he knew. She could see in his eyes that he knew. There was a glint in his eye, one she didn’t know how she had never seen before.  
It was there so plain as day she thought that she might be going mad.  
He whispers in her ear that he’s so happy she’s here, that he’s so happy she stayed.  
She smiles vibrantly but inside she’s rotting. She’s decaying from the inside out. She wants to die because she’s happy too. She’s happy she’s here. She’s so happy she stayed.  
He loves her, she thinks, in his own fucked up way. And in her own fucked up way she loves him back because they could be monsters together.  
She’s fucking ashamed because she’s wet. Her eyes are wet and her thighs are wet.  
Because when they fuck she cries after.  
She cries for everyone except herself.  
Because she’s happy. She’s so happy, she wants to die.


End file.
